User talk:ILKAY
ILKAY, Welcome! Hello, and welcome to NWNWiki. Thank you for your contributions. For help, see Wikipedia Help:Contents and Introduction to Wikipedia, and please read NWNWiki:Manual of style. If you'd like to practice editing, please use the Sandbox. I hope you enjoy editing here! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, see , add a question to NWNWiki talk:Community Portal or ask me on my Talk page. Again, welcome! --The Krit 18:53, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Dead links For the most part, dead links only occur on talk pages, where people linked to pages that used to exist. In articles, most links to non-existent pages are either wanted pages or typos. (Most of the links in the Faerûn article were exceptions, but that's a special case.) --The Krit 20:13, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Misc FYI: the word is "associated" not "associed". --The Krit 19:00, 13 February 2008 (EST) Personally, I was going to wait until I finished updating all the familiars before updating summon familiar. I don't mind someone else picking up the slack (go for it if you want), but I wanted to mention that I had not forgotten that page. ;) --The Krit 20:16, 13 June 2008 (UTC) * Hmm i have search for the .2da file about familiar, i only found hen_familiar.2da. You use a .2da file or by the old way (Leveling level per level?) ILKAY 23:25, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :*When it comes to getting the exact stats, I've been dropping all 40 of each type of familiar into a module, and checking out their properties. (This requires a palette override. I've been constructing this override one familiar at a time; when I finish I plan to update it to 1.69 and make it available to others.) I understand that this might be beyond what others can do on their own, which is one reason I've been taking the time to document the familiars even though I'm already in the middle of many other projects. (When I said "picking up the slack" I was referring to updating links to the familiar pages as I go along, since I decided to put off that maintenance until much later.) --The Krit 02:05, 14 June 2008 (UTC) no XP pen and no alignment classes.2da Nevermind I got it, thanks tho. Hobbes3 08:54, 4 March 2008 (UTC) *Ha, good. ILKAY 20:21, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Hey ! Think I know you from nwn, is that right ? from PP ? Heya :D Mouettte 18:57, 7 December 2008 (UTC) *Yo mouettte xd, indeed its me ILKAY 00:01, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Aura I created the aura page, and unstub the page. Still i based my template from the other finished aura. About the description of fire, cold and electric aura. I based my sentence on the fire stream of Outsider shape. I will change my method of description if you want krit. I also think of clear all spell from the spell.2da whenever is its a feat or something else, i will skip useless thing such cloak of chaos ILKAY 00:01, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Mrb Türk müsün?-- 07:53, September 2, 2009 (UTC) *If that mean "Are you turkish" i will simply answer no, i am from canada. --ILKAY 14:30, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :*Ok. Ilkay (İlkay) means "first moon" in Turkish and this word is also used as woman name in Turkey. This is why I asked you this question. Sorry for bothering. Greetings :)-- 06:01, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::*No its simply the abreviation of ILikeKillAndYou that his my commun user name ;d --ILKAY 20:48, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Changes to user page I delinked some words on your user page because they are non-standard creatures and (after fixing the other pages that requested them) your user page was the only one requesting them. If you want to add those pages under a custom content category somewhere, you can, but I thought I would take them off the "wanted pages" list for now. --The Krit 03:10, February 24, 2010 (UTC) * Alright --ILKAY 13:22, February 24, 2010 (UTC) .nss I've noticed you've been adding the .nss suffix to some spell scripts and not others. I, personally don't care how it appears as all scripts are *.nss, but do want some consistency. Is this a long term project, that you are planning? WhiZard 18:27, April 9, 2010 (UTC) * Some of that might be me. (Have any suffixes been added recently?) I've been removing that suffix when I notice it while I'm making another change to an article. I didn't see it as something that might warrant a systematic approach (or even an edit to change just that), but I could see people getting confused by the suffix. After all, when you go to open a script in the Toolset, you don't see the file extension (and people dealing with scripts outside the Toolset are likely to already know which extensions are which). --The Krit 18:47, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Plus (forgot this earlier), if you are dealing with scripts outside the Toolset, the .ncs versions may be every bit as important as the .nss versions. Listing just ".nss" could give the wrong impression that there is only one file implementing a script. --The Krit 19:03, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :*Actually I started without put the suffix but Krit added them ;p with new script. Doesn't matter I will stop using this suffix then I just followed Krit example about that. --ILKAY 20:33, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::* I can change my mind at times.... (I forgot that I was the one who started adding that extension.) --The Krit 20:49, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :::*Well at first I doesn't even know there was a extension in for script, might be someone else. If its the case sorry. Well anyway there a lot of script with that file extension its better to simply remove it?--ILKAY 22:27, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::* I think it's better to remove it, but I don't think it's worth the time to go through all the spell articles just for this. --The Krit 07:14, April 10, 2010 (UTC) *Its mostly remove them when we make a change in a article that had one. Anyway end of story ;p --ILKAY 14:20, April 10, 2010 (UTC)